Publish/subscribe messaging is an effective method for distributing messages to many listeners. This is ideal when it is desired to support messaging across many listeners (e.g., across a clustered computing environment). However, in many clustered computing environments, multiple heterogeneous nodes are provided that have substantially identical or similar software implementations. In typical messaging approaches, a given message will be delivered to all or many such nodes. Each node receiving a message will then process the message and publish the message to applicable listeners. Such repetition often causes delivery of multiple substantially identical messages (e.g., to the same listener). Moreover, the consumption of resources required for such processing is unnecessarily high.